This invention concerns skeletal columnar coatings, a process for the preparation of said skeletal columnar coatings and the use of these skeletal columnar coatings as catalysts.
J. Laine et al, Ind. Eng. Chem. Res., 28, 146-149 (1989), and J. Laine et al., Catalysis Letters, 10, 11-18 (1991), disclose a method for the preparation of a Raney copper catalyst in the form of a film deposited on a stainless steel plate. The alloy film consisted of Al.sub.2 Cu grains dispe an alloy ground film. U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,177 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,234, disclose textile yarn processing rolls with a ceramic coating having a dispersion of fine catalytic Pt particles, a method for preparing said processing rolls and their use as self-cleaning rolls. DE 43 34 086 A1 discloses spinning devices coated with a thin layer of a catalyst that promotes oxidation. Preferred catalysts are platinum or platinum doped with palladium. Skeletal columnar coatings are not disclosed.